


The Right Link

by ask_catnip



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry, TayTay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/pseuds/ask_catnip
Summary: Roger had a threesome with his assistant Crystal and their sound engineer who happened to be Crystal’s best friend.
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor, Chris “Crystal” Taylor/James “Trip” Khalaf, Chris “Crystal” Taylor/Roger Taylor/James “Trip” Khalaf, James “Trip” Khalaf/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	The Right Link

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deHavilland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deHavilland/gifts).



It’s three in the morning, everyone has gone back to their room after a night of excessive drinking, even Freddie has crashed in bed few minutes ago. Roger, Crystal and Trip are the only ones left.

The alcohol has worn off by this point, but none of them seems tired of each other’s company. Crystal and Trip are trying to top each other with their escalated ribaldry that has Roger giggling the whole night, and the drummer is not shy at talking dirty himself.

With one hand on Crystal’s thigh and the other around Trip’s neck, Roger is rather content with where this is going. Crystal exchanges a look with his friend who’s stroking his boss’s lower back mindlessly, he knows this is it.

The only time they’ve talked about this was after dinner someday when they were both sober, Trip had asked Crystal what did he think about Roger. To which Crystal sneered and said, I knew you want him as much as I do. It was settled then that both of them would go for it, together, like the friends they’ve always been. 

Roger seems dazed at the moment, but not from the beer he has had. Crystal knows Roger wants and needs attention, even with Crystal by his side every second of the day, he’s still looking for one more pair of eyes lingering on him. He’s not surprised to find those eyes belong to Trip.

“Let’s go back to my room.” Roger husks. So they all move to Roger’s suite with Crystal leading the way.

As soon the the door closes, Roger almost launches himself at Crystal, hands grappling his shirt, eager for a kiss, which Crystal is more than happy to give. Trip closes in from behind Roger, one hand clasping on his hip and the other reaches for his cock.

Roger moans into Crystal’s mouth, his breath hitches as Trip keeps stroking him. Crystal curses, he’s getting hard himself, and the contact he needs cannot be provided by the way they crowd each other.

“Go to bed.” Crystal finds himself saying. And Roger is more than eager to comply.   
The drummer sprawls in bed with his shirt wide open, eyes batting at them playfully.  
“How do you two want me?” He asks.  
“I thought you’d be more bossy in bed, like the way you order Cryssie around.” Trip smirks.  
“I’d say spread your legs for me, but we have little Trippy here waiting for his turn.” Crystal wouldn’t let Trip get away with teasing him and Roger.  
“Oh, can you two just shut up and fuck me?” Roger grunts with little patience.  
“You asked for it.” Trip jumps on bed, the mattress creaks under his weight, “get up, get ready.” 

Roger climbs to his hands and knees, losing the shirt and trousers in the process. Crystal kneels on the bed when the other two are getting in their position, with Trip behind Roger and Crystal in the front.

“Open up.” Crystal says, and the blond obeys.  
Crystal let Roger take his pace, and Roger licks beautifully around the head of his erection, setting the mood for the more exciting event.

Trip is busy too, with the lube he finds somewhere, Crystal doesn’t even know, he coats his fingers and presses them gently into Roger’s entrance.

The drummer shivers as the tip of one finger pushes its way in, and he hums on Crystal’s cock lusciously. As much as he wants to fuck Roger’s brains out, Crystal enjoys the sight of Roger sucking him even more. The way Roger submitting to him brings strange satisfaction in him that he doesn’t want to acknowledge, Trip would make fun of him if he ever knows. 

Crystal cups the back of Roger’s head as he swallows him in entirely, his skin prickles at the sensation of his cock sliding through the entrance of the other man’s throat. “Fuck, Rog.” He curses and Trip chuckles at that, “don’t lose it until I’m inside him, Crys.” If Roger could speak at the moment he would give the both of them a smack on the head, but he’s too busy immersed in the pleasure of having Crystal’s dick down his throat and Trip’s finger curling in him.

Crystal has seen Trip’s cock before, in a ludicrous competition of sizes with other roadies on one drunken night. He feels challenged as a man, but at the same time turned on by the thought of it thrusting Roger thoroughly under his observation. 

Just as Crystal has imagined, when Trip pressed into Roger and begins thrusting, he can feel every single move as Roger’s body is rocked back and forth by the motion. The drummer begins to gag around Crystal’s cock as Trip pounds him harder and faster, he moans and moans a lot more in an unconsciously loud voice. Crystal shows him mercy and slide out, so Roger could focused on getting fucked from behind. 

Trip on the other hand has no mercy on Roger, he does it the way he likes, and he likes it rough and raw. It suits Roger just well to a certain degree, but Trip is really more keen on getting himself off rather than balancing the pleasure on both sides. 

Crystal shifts his focus from Roger’s flushed face to Trip, who just turns his eyes to him at the same moment and smiles with full teeth. They have been more than friends to be honest, but their relationship is one step away from lovers, and now the missing link is finally found. Crystal leans over and grabs both sides of Trip’s head, forcing him in for a kiss. The kiss is nothing short of aggression, with teeth clashing and lip biting. Trip growls and drives even harder into Roger, making the drummer fall flat on the bed. 

“Do you think you can take us both at the same time?” Trip asks with his hands holding up Roger’s hips.  
“No, I want my boss back in one piece by the end of the night.” Crystal answers before Roger does.  
“Fine, whatever you say, you overly protective mother hen.” Trip pulls out and helps Roger up to sit on Crystal’s lap.  
“You know, I have taken two before.” Roger gives his assistant an audacious look.  
“Sure, but not Trip’s and mine.”

Crystal ignores Trip laughing in the back and spreads Roger’s cheeks for better access. The drummer strokes his own cock while lowering himself on Crystal’s, inducing another wave of pleasure.

Trip waits for the other two to settle into pace, then turns Roger’s head over to suck him. The drummer puts his hands and mouth to good use while Crystal thrust up into his ass, a thin layer of sweat begins to form on his nose and forehead, the rim of his eyes reddens from all the stimulations. Roger lets out of the cock in his mouth when the familiar sensation rushes down to his belly, and he gasps, fingers digging into Crystal’s shoulder, tightening around the hardness that’s still holding him in place. 

Crystal holds Roger in for a warm embrace while the drummer pants out his last cry, then gently pushes him on his back. Trip holds Roger’s face and gives him a much tenderer kiss than the one he’s shared with Crystal. Roger’s breath hitches as Crystal finishes with few hard thrusts and comes inside him. 

Crystal falls into Trip’s arms and a kiss follows. The American isn’t a bad lover after all. 

“What a marvel you are Crys.” Trips smacks another kiss on Crystal’s cheek then turns to Roger who’s watching them with a languid smile, “and you are out of this world Rog.”  
Trip lifts one of Roger’s leg up and plants a string of kisses along his inner thigh, making Roger giggle and squirm, then he comes to the center of desire, licking all the way down to his stretches hole. Roger whimpers and shudders at the feel of Trip’s tongue entering him, hands clenching the sheet beneath him.

“I can taste Crys in you.” Trip licks his lips with a smirk, “now I’m gonna make a mess of you.”  
Trip pushes Roger’s legs almost to his chest and pins him down with his hefty torso, intimate yet intimidating, exactly what Roger needs to lose his mind again.   
“Don’t hold back you fucking beast.” Roger huffs. 

Trip groans and bites his prey on the shoulder, just when Crystal joins in and slides two fingers in Roger’s mouth.

The drummer lets out a faint cry and almost bites down Crystal’s fingers when the other man pushes inside, the tears streaming down his cheeks are diligently licks off by his assistant. His orgasm that hasn’t completely died down seems to be prolonged by another round of attack on his spot, sparks flying in front of his eyes, he wants to scream but Crystal is playing with his tongue, leaving him with no other options but moaning hopelessly around those calloused fingers. 

Roger shakes like a leaf when Trip comes and fills him up with his load, Crystal kneads his back and supports him from behind. He has finally got what he wants, being utterly and thoroughly fucked by the two people he is most attracted to.

They lay side by side in bed, the exhaustion catches up with Roger, he soon drifts into sleep, only to be woken up a while later by the cool feeling of a damp towel on his bottom, and the smell of cigarette that does not belong to either him or Crystal. Roger can hear the other two chatting and laughing, but he’s too tired to form any words. Then a big hand lands on his forehead and a kiss follows.

“Good night, Roger.”


End file.
